Tick Tock
by DreamingRaine
Summary: Tick tock…tick tock…The clock goes round and round as each one dies one by one… "How many times must I go through this before I can save everyone?" Maybe…you will never save everyone…maybe you're all DeStInEd To DiE…AU/Character Deaths
1. Prologue

A/N: **Tick Tock**'s Prologue. So I'm not sure how many of you've seen the fact that half of my shit got deleted. So some of my stories will be delayed/placed on a hiatus because of it. I am so sorry.

Sorry for the inconvenience and I hope you enjoy this story!

*.*.*.*

_Click._

_Bzzt!_

WeLcOmE

PaSsWoRd: _

PaSsWoRd: *_

PaSsWoRd: ***_

PaSsWoRd: *****_

PaSsWoRd: *******_

_Click._

_Pling._

PasSwOrD aCcEpTeD.

WhAt WoUlD yOu LiKe To Do?

**Images**

Documents

E-mail

WhAt WoUlD yOu LiKe To Do?

Images

**Documents**

E-mail

_Click._

Documents

**16264**

3167

2630

Back?

_Click._

16264

t^e p#&^xdfh&fy4e5FT6trd56dy56s5yusw4y

truwe456true46tub5yw456turydr

T&#$^UETY%4564yr56SUe56trgde^

%^Y^dfhTY&#$%T%^sery76W6ttu3^$^T$^Y3643

*&*41qvrs4^123tT3!nftrgft34&^2(*%^$ghdf%^#$*hr66Y56r6J5rh65&^%&gyeyt6e4H56y

ERROR

ERROR

REST OF DOCUMENT UNREADABLE

Documents

16264

**3167**

2630

Back?

_Click._

Ij&^n45N7fj76&e56&&%&*^Hnjeru456$7juY^6tr

It*^jtf$124$hy6hjH&e58Gse56

It's7^8tr

It's coming

it's coming

itscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscomingitscoming

**IT'S COMING**

gyhdf&*&%^(%45jft7R$y5h%^5fH%T45

ERROR

ERROR

REST OF DOCUMENT UNREADABLE

Documents

16264

3167

**2630**

Back?

_Click._

ERROR

ERROR

DOCUMENT UNREADABLE

Documents

16264

3167

2630

**Back?**

_Click._

WhAt WoUlD yOu LiKe To Do?

**Images**

Documents

E-mail

_Click._

ERROR

ERROR

IMAGES CANNOT BE LOADED

CORRUPTION DETECTED

WhAt WoUlD yOu LiKe To Do?

**Images**

Documents

E-mail

WhAt WoUlD yOu LiKe To Do?

Images

Documents

**E-mail**

_Click._

E-mail

**Subject: The Corruption From: T4fgt$%**

Subject: About your last e-mail... From: 46df656cfh^

Subject: 14th Division From: A76%m^)!a#

Subject: gtst3&*rdr6ndzr%^^SDRY From: r%^$%h5Ey4

NeXt?

BacK?

_Click._

Subject: The Corruption

The corruption is starting to spread from computer, to laptop, to tablets, everything!

Bakc up your data qUiCkLy

IT WILL

Inf37% 3-m iLs $ w311 $ o^t&eR

Do#$%h556n ntrer76gy I* bj&^j

Ba#%t76j

gfhf7756856$^%&D A T A4#$%^G5h5

&nt%^NH Y&*NTG5trhf

ggfjfyjfyhf^&h5657J76y76j5

F1 $8 $(1v3

ERORR

ERORR

UNABLE TO LOAD

FORCE SHUT DOWN

…

…...

…...

…...

_Bzzt!_

"...I see...I still can't use it...Data back up...that person must've backed it up right?"

_Bzzt!_

"...I need to find it...I need to find that flash drive...then we can finally..."

_Bzzt!_

"Yes...I can finally save everyone and we can all leave this place..."

_Bzzt!_

"But the clock's ticking. Just how many more chances will I get after this one?"

_Bzzt!_

WeLcOmE

PaSsWoRd: _

"This time I just have to..I just have too..!"

_Bzzt!_


	2. First Minute

*.*.*.*

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

Rein waited for the school day to end. She was not paying much attention to what was being said. She was more preoccupied thinking about the place Fango said he discovered.

_**'They say it's a haunted mansion!'**_

_**'Really?'**_

_**'Yup, They say monsters roam around.'**_

_**'Th-that sounds scary!'**_

_**'Don't be such a scaredy-cat Fine! It'll be alright!'**_

Since break was about to begin Rein and some of the others decided to all get together after school and check it out. They even decided to make a competition out of it. Whoever runs out scared first loses and whoever stays inside the longest gets whatever they want from the first loser.

_'I'll definitely win!' _Rein thought.

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

Rein gathered her things and bolted out of the classroom. She went to the _Daily Life Club_ Room, the place they all decided to meet.

"You sure got here fast." Shade smirked.

"And what about you!" Rein stuck her tongue out.

"So did Fine really decide not to come?" Shade asked.

"Yeah...but maybe it's for the best, she does get scared easily." Rein sighed.

"Yeah, she'd probably be the first one to leave crying." Shade laughed.

"Hey, it's not funny!" Rein growled.

"Pfft, whatever." Shade rolled his eyes. After waiting for a few more minutes one by one everyone who was to join the expedition came filing in.

"Everyone's here now right?" Rein asked.

"Yup." Fango confirmed after taking a good look around the room. Toma, Shade, Bright, Fango, Elizabetta, Sasha, Carla, Pastel, Taori, Caroline, Bibin, Chiffon, Lione, Tio, Sophie, Auler, Altezza, and Mirlo were all assembled.

"Great! Then how should we do this?" Rein questioned.

"What do you mean?" Fango asked for clarification.

"We can't all go at the same time! If we all leave separately and in groups we have better chances of scaring each other." Rein explained.

"Then does the entire group lose if one person leaves?" Lione asked.

"Yeah! We should do that! If even one person on the team leaves then the entire team loses." Rein smiled.

"Then let's decide how to split up the groups." Bright grabbed a piece of paper, ripped it, and wrote everyone's names on one piece, "Let's have a drawing. We'll have five groups, four groups of four and one group of three."

The groups had been decided and the order they left in was decided too.

Toma, Rein, Fango, and Shade would go last.

Bright, Elizabetta, Tio, and Bibin would go first.

Sasha, Pastel, Mirlo, and Taori would go second.

Chiffon, Lione, Altezza, and Carla would go third.

Sophie, Auler, and Caroline would go fourth.

"Alright then first team time for you guys to go!" Rein hurried them off with a grin. The team left.

"You're sure excited." Toma pointed out.

"Hehe, this'll be a good thing! We can get closer to each other and play at the same time!" Rein smiled.

*.*.*.*

"Aren't you going?" Noche and Solo came into Fine's classroom.

"No..." Fine sighed.

"Why?" Solo asked.

"Because...something feels off about today...can't you feel it?" Fine questioned.

"W-well s-something does seem strange, but..." Noche murmured.

"I feel like I have to stay...for just a little longer at least..." Fine mumbled.

"Hm?" Solo asked.

"Nothing. Anyway, did you two come to help make these posters or did you just come to ask that?" Fine motioned to the pile of unfinished posters stacked on the desk.

"Well since we're here..." Solo and Noche sat down near Fine and began working with her.

_'Yeah...I feel like I'm not supposed to go, but at the same time...'_

*.*.*.*

"So this is it?" Shade looked up at the mansion. Five stories and it oddly looked to be in good condition for something that had been abandoned for years.

"Let's go in!" Rein skipped to the door.

"Alright, alright. Try to be a little less hyper huh?" Toma chuckled as he followed Rein. Just as Shade was about to follow he heard Fango call him.

"Shade." Fango looked up at him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Don't you think Rein..." He trailed off.

"What about her?" Shade quirked an eyebrow.

"...Nothing...Never mind..." Fango walked past Shade.

_'What was that about?'_ Shade wondered as he went after his group.


	3. First Hour

A/N: Tick Tock chapter two, I hope you enjoy.

*.*.*.*

"Look! Even the inside is clean!" Rein stared in awe.

"Maybe someone comes in and cleans it?" Toma shrugged.

"Who would go out of their way to clean an abandoned house?" Fango asked.

_**Crash!**_

"Eek! What was that!?" Rein screamed and flung herself into Toma's arms.

"Is this place really haunted?" Toma said.

"Don't be stupid something probably just fell on its own." Shade sighed.

"I'll go check it out." Fango told them.

"So will I." Shade decided.

"B-be careful!" Rein frowned.

"Don't worry." Fango reassured. He and Shade went to where they figured the noise came from. As they went to the left hall they came across a kitchen and a shattered plate on the ground.

"See? A perfectly normal explanation." Shade picked up one of the plate shards.

"Let's go back and show them then." Fango and Shade began to walk back to where Toma and Rein should have been, however, they were not.

"Did they leave?" Fango sighed.

"Then we should go too." Shade tried opening the front door, but it was locked!

"And now we're stuck." Shade groaned.

"Let's look for another way out." Fango suggested.

"I guess that's all we can do." The boys went further into the first floor.

*.*.*.*

"How mysterious!" Chiffon gasped as she looked at the five story mansion, "Isn't it supposed to be abandoned? It looks well kept!"

"It certainly is strange…" Lione sighed.

"Let's hurry and go in." Altezza said, "I want to get this over with."

"I agree with that." Carla nodded.

The girls went inside the house and saw red paint splattered on the walls. It looked like it was trying to spell something, but it was so obscure that they could not tell.

"Who did this!?" Altezza asked, "Was it always like this?"

"Maybe it was always like this?" Carla suggested.

"I don't think so…it looks fresh." Lione frowned.

"How mysterious!" Chiffon carefully inspected the walls.

"U-Uh…Girls?" Carla suddenly said.

"What?" The girls turned to Carla who pointed down the right hall. There they saw pitch black eyes and a purple body coming towards them…

*.*.*.*

Shade and Fango where currently inside a room with a fireplace. It had two king sized beds in it, two nightstands, a square table with four chairs, and a bookshelf.

_**SKREEEEEEEE!**_

"…? Did you hear something?" Fango turned to Shade.

"Huh? No…what did you hear?" Shade asked.

"Like…a scream? Or maybe it was more of a screech…"

"Well that's normal at right? Everyone else should be here by now…Wait, everyone else _**SHOULD**_ be here, but we haven't run into anyone yet right?"

"…Everyone else should be here?"

"Huh?"

"You said _'everyone else should be here by now'_ I don't remember anyone else besides us four deciding to come here."

"What..?"

_**Tick**_

_**Tock**_

_**Tick**_

_**Tock**_

_**Tick**_

_**Tock**_

"No one else, but us came here right? That's why when Toma and Rein disappeared I suggested they left. If others were here then I wouldn't have said that." Fango informed, "You said we should leave to remember?"

"I…I did say that didn't I? But why would I? We…we came here because it was supposed to be some sort of _'test of courage'_ right?" Shade looked utterly confused.

"No, I don't think so…"

"But I'm pretty sure…"

"And I'm pretty sure that's not it."

"But when you found out about this…"

"I found out? Wasn't it Bright?"

"Huh?"

_**Tick**_

_**Tock**_

_**Tick**_

_**Tock**_

_**Tick**_

_**Tock**_

~?~

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

The clock goes round and round

One time, two times, three times, four…

Is there a limit to how many spins it can do?

Five times, six times, seven times, eight…

The clock goes round and round

Does it have a limit?

Will it break soon?

Nine times, ten times, eleven times, twelve…

What about a clock on a computer?

Does it have a limit?

Will it break soon too?

Thirteen times, fourteen times, fifteen times, sixteen…

I'm sure YoU hAvE nO dEsIrE tO fInD oUt

WhAt ItS lImIt Is

Hurry!

hUrRy

tImE cAn RuN oUt At AnY mOmEnT

cAn you Tr6*gHJ&*gjG&*9Hut*(gKjG&^goUGhjb8T7(Y

ERROR

ERROR

UNABLE TO LOAD

FORCE SHUT DOWN

….

…..

…

….

…..


	4. Give Up

A/N: Voting ended in a tie. What a shock. It was a tie between Tick Tock and Those Darn Aliens! I decided to update Tick Tock by flipping a coin. Everything else will be updated at a later date.

Thank you to my reviewers, followers, and favoriters.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you for reading, and feel free to review!

*.*.*.*

"…"

"…"

"But we…came here because you found out about this place and then we made it a test of courage right?" Shade said.

"No, didn't Bright tell everyone he heard about it in town? Then Rein insisted that we should go. Bright said he'd stay behind since Fine didn't want to go either." Fango recalled.

"I'm pretty sure Bright came with us even though Fine stayed behind…" Shade told him.

"No, he stayed behind with Fine. I'm pretty sure Sasha, Carla, and Elizabetta didn't come either." Fango frowned, "Everyone, but us four aren't here."

"Okay now I know you don't know what you're talking about those three came as a group." Shade said.

"No they all stayed behind!" Fango growled.

"Ugh…Look…this isn't getting us anywhere. Our memories seem mixed up somehow. I don't know why or how, but they are. Let's just…see if we can find anyone else, maybe they know more than us."

"Yeah…I suppose that's fine."

*.*.*.*

_**Tick**_

_**Tock**_

_**Tick**_

_**Tock**_

"….That stupid clock sound makes this all seem even eerier!" Taori groaned. Inside the mansion his group found the first floor covered in red paint. The white walls were stained with red paint and so was the marble floor. The worst part was that there were handprints on some parts of the wall and floor.

The floor hands looked as if they were getting dragged away and there were a few dents in the wall, almost as if someone had been digging their nails into it.

"Let's go somewhere else…anywhere else." Sasha urged.

"Let's go to the second floor then…" Pastel said, "I'm sure it was Bibin's group that did this just to scare us into leaving first, come on."

The group made their way to the second floor which was cleaner than the first, at least.

_**Tick**_

_**Tock**_

_**Tick**_

_**Tock**_

_**Tick**_

_**Tock**_

"Seriously the clocks are irritating!" Taori yelled.

"Well there's not much we can do about it." Pastel said.

"I thought this house was abandoned, why does it even have clocks!?"

"Maybe another prank?" Mirlo suggested.

"Probably. Let's see what we can do to scare the others. Let's go in here first." They went to the first room they came across, a bedroom. However, what they didn't realize was that a set of pitch black eyes were watching their every move…

_**Tick**_

_**Tock**_

_**Tick **_

_**Tock**_

*.*.*.*

"Wh-what was that thing!?" Toma panted. He and Rein had just ran away from a freakishly huge blue monster with pitch black eyes. Unfortunately, while they were running they became separated.

"I hope Rein's okay…I should find her as soon as I can…but where am I?" Toma was running frantically and did not pay attention to where exactly he was going. The only thing he thinks he can remember was going up two flights of stairs so was this…the third floor? Unlike the first floor that had white walls and a marble floor the third floor had wooden floors that creaked under his feet and the walls were black. The room was even eerier with the fact that the only light here was from a few light bulbs hanging overhead.

Not only that, but the clock…

_**Tick**_

_**Tock**_

_**Tick**_

_**Tock**_

The clock got increasingly more irritating to Toma with each little sound it made.

'_Is this place really abandoned or maybe the other teams just got way to into this?'_ Toma went to the very end of the hallway and decided to open the door there. The room was surprisingly well lit compared to the hallway. It seemed to be a bedroom.

_Clank!_

"Hm?" A key fell from the nightstand in the room to the floor. Toma went over and picked it up.

The key was rather small and silver, _'What could this be for?'_

_**Tick**_

_**Tock**_

_**Tick**_

_**Tock**_

~?~

Soon

Soon

Soon

Time will run out soon

Soon

Soon

Soon

Soon they will all give up

Soon

Soon

Soon

Soon you will give up too.

"That won't happen"

Oh really?

Then I just have to make sure you do. Another failure and I'm sure you'll give up

Soon

Soon

Soon

Soon one will end up dead

Tick

Tick

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

Soon

SoON

sOoN

tHaT pErSoN wIlL dIe sOoN

tHeN yOu WiLl GiVe Up

S05rY6et$%34Tte5rt35545356tQ#45%y

G$%^WER^Q #Rer56Q#5W$5wER5345frT3q35#$6

TR7ng56dtyr%t56e46$%gj%4HYU4h45

$gfh573456ugfu5ethegfw566r6*%

ERROR ERROR

UNABLE TO LOAD CHAT

CHAT WILL BE CLOSED

.6& $7TfuE%76$%y$Gf56Wq$7%UFUtWe$5rhWUY6W4

Fhe$6dr^aerYw$areuw#t%^Ryw4

Hjs7YIE$%syIEW#&46&U%&tUI#?$%&S$%q

5w4TRYfgHJW4TtTTfgweRTQ#4^

74RW$^%YhW%YYTRUrm6YHw4&Ntrqh4

6r& DRSTA^B YrA$RYQ$

7 GWj wrQE$%wrEA

45GFNHQ$FasR 1w$345%4%W34

ERROR ERROR

UNABLE TO CLOSE CHAT

FORCE SHUTDOWN

…..

…..

…

…

…

….


End file.
